


Лазарус

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: You're the wild Jedi boy forever, Anakin
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Лазарус

**Author's Note:**

> Лазарь (Лазарус, Елеазар) - персонаж Нового Завета, которого Иисус Христос воскресил через четыре дня после его смерти  
> По сути это Оби-Ван/ОМП и односторонний паст Обикин. Но всё зависит от точки зрения))

Шёл тридцать четвёртый день предпоследнего месяца в году, когда Оби-Ван проснулся и понял: сегодня ему не снилось ничего.  
Крайт-драконьи когти и пасти, оледенелые пустоши необитаемых планет, тотемные столбы языческих племён с распятыми на них чужаками… Витые спирали острой кручины его крошащейся, поседевшей души упали наверх осколками застуженного огня. Оби-Вану не снилось ничего из того, что преследовало его долгие дни, перетекающие в недели, перетекающие в месяцы. Огойное пламя волос постепенно выцветало в сухую, старую солому; кололо пальцами сухой, старой соломой. И готовилось вспыхнуть от малейшей искры как сухая, старая солома.  
Оби-Вану только повод бы дали.  
Он смотрел в потолок и считал трещины. Он смотрел в небеса и считал звёзды. Лагода, и смирение, и тишь расплывались внутри его груди чувствами холодными и беспокойными, чтобы в следующее же мгновение вырвать его из дрёмы, задушенного, удушенного страшными снами, в которых крайт-драконы разевали свои смрадные пасти, а россыпь чужих, но таких знакомых родинок между лезвиями лопаток растекалась и убегала от его жалких прикосновений.  
Он смотрел в потолок и считал дни.  
Дни считались быстро; проносились мимо него и сквозь него, и Оби-Ван забывал, что шёл за месяц, пока ему не напоминали об этом. Он начинал считать дни; и осознание их количества вводило его в зыбкий ужас, и зыбкий ужас поедал его размякшее под весом горьких, прогорклых воспоминаний тело.  
Он считал дни и запинался: не помнил их точное количество, прошедшее с того момента, когда крайт-драконы позакрывали свои пасти, убирая когти, лёд на пустошах расплавился под жаркими поцелуями приближающегося солнца, а изгнившие тела попадали с тотемных столбов и возродились невидимыми частицами в вихрях ветра и глубоких вод океанов.  
Энакин сказывал когда-то: в хаттском языке нет слова «океан», и носители этого языка никогда не будут думать об океане как жители Набу, повторяющие это слово изо дня в день.  
Энакин сказывал не единожды: я с детства говорил на общегалактическом, в котором было слово «океан», и всё равно моё представление отличается от представления обитателей Набу. Для меня океан — это волны жжёного двумя солнцами песка.  
Шёл тридцать четвёртый день предпоследнего месяца в году, когда Оби-Ван вспомнил его слова, распахнул глаза и, смотря в потолок, начал считать месяцы.  
Трещины.  
Рисовать под веками звёзды, чтобы посчитать и их, по памяти собирая в далёкие созвездия. Сбиваться со счёта и чувствовать, как вспыхивает сухая солома некогда купающихся в зареве и зное рыжих волос.  
Многие слова Энакина крутились в его голове, сладкой лагизой, кровожадной остротой, завихрённой бурей таких эмоций, которые Оби-Вану не всегда удавалось понять и прочесть. Оби-Ван никогда не умел и никогда не сумеет чувствовать так, как чувствовал Энакин. Его слова крутились в голове каждый день, но с каждым же днём его голос становился дальше и тише. Словно Оби-Ван забывал, жмурясь от тёмной пустоты внутри, за рёбрами. Словно Оби-Ван отпускал, и голос Энакина терялся в такой же буре песков, в ураганах над бескрайними водами, в снежных волнах, падающих с высоких и мёртвых гор.  
Шёл тридцать четвёртый день предпоследнего месяца в году, шёл — точно — сто семидесятый день с _того самого момента_ , и этот никак не желающий кончаться год обещал Оби-Вану, что он ничего, ничего не забудет. Оби-Ван чувствовал голод, но голод уходил, оставляя место жажде, а потом — холоду, жаре, и опять возвращался, поселяясь бугром где-то под кожей, цепляясь к внутренним органам.  
Голод был похож на вырезанные по уставшему телу слова: мне не хватает его.  
Жара и холод мешались между собой, оставляя после себя пряденные по его коже слова: я так виноват.  
Жажда иссыхала на его плавившихся костях, трубя громко слова: я очень сильно хочу, чтобы он был здесь, со мной.  
Оби-Ван открыл глаза на тридцать четвёртый, на сто семидесятый день, и начал считать родинки на коже Энакина, каждую измазанную в саже волосинку на его голове, выдохи из его пробитой грудной клетки, валёры цвета его глаз, которые менялись из-за падающих на них лучей света, из-за теней мелькающих над ними нитями ресниц, из-за клокочущих глубоко внутри него ярких, искренних, чистых эмоций.  
Но перед этим — вырисовывал всё это на внутренней стороне своих тонких век.  
Образ Энакина он нежно и бережно хранил только там. Сны ему больше не снились и, наверное, не будут сниться, понял Оби-Ван с облегчением таким тяжёлым, что он взмывало к горлу и падало грузной ношей к низу его живота, вспыхивая и оседая там пеплом и угольками.  
* * *  
Магистр Винду сказал ему, что прошло более ста пятидесяти дней со дня смерти рыцаря джедая Скайуокера.  
Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, перебивая его резко, но тихо и слабо — по-другому уже не мог: сто семьдесят, магистр, если быть точным.  
Поступь тишины оказалась слишком громкой; Оби-Ван предвидел её, Оби-Ван её предчуял. Тёмные выбоины глаз магистра Винду опустились к полу, понимающий взгляд магистра Йоды померк под весом вины и сожалений. Жалости Совет обычно не ведал; но жалость их сейчас окольцовывала лёгкие Оби-Вана. Вины Совету испытывать было не за что; но именно вина расплывалась по их удручённым лицам. Вина сидела и в теле Оби-Вана вот уже сто семьдесят дней подряд, зубастая и когтистая, что твой крайт-дракон, и потихоньку вгрызалась в его плоть изнутри, пожирая медленно и неумолимо.  
Оби-Ван позволял ей, намеренно не отпуская в Силу.  
Веяние страха прошло сквозь него, пустого и дырявого, стоило магистрам заговорить вновь. Оби-Ван давно не испытывал страх. Чувства всколыхали в нём, когда он открыл свои уши, прислушиваясь к чужим словам с болезненным, внимательным интересом. Всколыхали — и тоже вырвались наружу, слепя осиянным блеском всех вокруг, как двойное солнце Татуина.  
Оби-Ван не знал, что боль может так пылать.  
Оби-Ван не думал, что её свет может затмевать собой свет бессильной надежды, которая, как он думал, давно покинула его.  
Смысл чужих слов наконец достиг его; колени подкосились, но он выстоял. Свои собственные, горькие и злобные слова, рвались из горла, но он проглотил их, оставив и дальше бурлить в собственной жёлчи. Только боль да надежда упали в пространство между ним и Советом, только их заметили магистры Винду и Йода — и обо всём догадались, понуро опустив головы.  
Я хочу его увидеть, понял Оби-Ван. Даже если это вырвет моё и без того прокажённое сердце и втопчет его в землю, беспощадно и безжалостно. Мне всё равно. Я хочу его увидеть.  
Пустая скважина в его груди сомкнётся, схлопнется, как чёрная дыра, и он перестанет считать дни в голове.  
Трещины на небесах.  
Звёзды на потолке.  
Сколько цифр имени в твоём, думалось ему, пока он зябко прятал конечности в рукавах и шёл куда-то за магистром Винду и неизвестным ему человеком. Ты не говори мне, я посчитаю.  
Когда-то Оби-Ван видел Энакина почти каждый день и готов был на что угодно, лишь бы это закончилось, потому что не мог уже больше: эмоции свои и чувства он направлял в Силу, а Сила, смеясь и хохоча, что языческая королева мая под набухающими на деревьях почками, возвращала их обратно Оби-Вану, не издеваясь, не гневаясь, лишь говоря: прими, глупец, ведь без этих чувств ты уже не тот, кто ты есть. Чувства эти селились под кожей Оби-Вана, проникали в его вены, царапали белые косточки и расцветали ранними цветами прямо на коже, пока никто не видел; расцветали уважением, привязанностью, восхищением и влечением тела к телу.  
Всем, что было самым тёплым и самым чистым в любви человеческой.  
Оби-Ван никогда не жалел о застрявших в горле, что крупная кость, так и не высказанных словах: я горжусь тобой. Я не могу без тебя. Ты дорог мне. Я люблю тебя, Энакин.  
Он никогда не жалел, что не успел поймать чужое лицо, которое видел практически каждый день, в дрожащие ладони и притянуть к себе, чтобы зацеловать любой участок кожи и остановиться на приоткрытых от удивления губах. Что не притронулся к такому же алкающему мыслями и желаниями Энакину, не вдавил пальцы в его кожу и волосы, не направил к горячему и чистому чувству, чтобы соединить не только их Силу, но их тела.  
Сожаления бы убили его. Поэтому Оби-Ван убил их в себе первым.  
Энакин умирал не на его руках; Энакин нашёлся уже мёртвым, после победы в бою, когда Оби-Ван, душа в себе адреналиновую радость, глотая кровь и смаргивая бегущий по глазам пот, нашёл его и, не смея притронуться, голосом ровным и стойким позвал клонов и приказал осмотреть Энакина.  
Как будто в этом был толк — Оби-Ван знал, что тот мёртв; Сила, шепчущая на ухо маленькому мальчику с Татуина, дикому Герою Без Страха каждый день: самый дорогой, самый любимый мой, скорбно замолкла, и почки на деревьях вокруг королевы мая взорвались, оставляя после себя лишь голые стебли в битых осколках искрящегося снега.  
Оби-Ван тоже замолк и сказал чужой угасающей искре: ты был дорог мне; выбрал из всех невысказанных своих слов лишь самую малость. Искра — всё, что осталось от Энакина Скайуокера — не вспыхнула напоследок. Искра его не услышала и погасла, сливаясь с принимающей её в свои объятия Силой.  
Тебя никто не услышал Оби-Ван. Никогда не слышит. Никогда не услышит.  
И вот он теперь: Энакин. Сила разлепила уставшие веки, выглянула из-за длинных отрогов своего горя и потянулась к дражайшему сыну с широкими, неверящими объятиями, скользя вокруг молодого, чистого лица без шрама, спутанных прядей русых волос, плечистой высокой фигуры и…  
Отпрянула в ужасе.  
Близкий сын не чувствовал её более. В бесценном сыне больше не было Силы. Он стрельнул внимательной синевой своих глаз по застывшему Оби-Вану, не узнавая, не признавая, не зная его вовсе, и разлепил свои губы, сказал:  
— LE-14143, сэр.  
Голос его гладкий и знакомый пробрался проталинами через уши Оби-Вана в его голову, просочился шерстяными узорами через канву его оглушающих мыслей и ухнул вниз, прямо к сердцу, которое бешено забилось о рёбра, что птичка — о прутья клетки. Ныло сердце, захлёбывалось сердце, и Оби-Ван, делая два шага назад, оставил позади себя расстроенную воющую Силу, всполохами от взрывов кружащую над живым и мёртвым сыном.  
Когда тело погибшего сгорает в огне, то оно должно оставаться пеплом, вырезанным на камне именем и светлыми воспоминаниями в чужих головах.  
Энакин был мёртв, он сгорел в погребальном костре, закрыв лицо ладонями, сказал себе Оби-Ван. Я сгорел вместе с ним.  
LE-14143 вышел вслед за ним, и глаза у него зашкворчали знакомым, знакомым, знакомым просверком. Интерес, любопытство, азарт и глухая, вечно бдящая ярость.  
Сила совсем запуталась. Оби-Ван запутался тоже.  
* * *  
Как вы могли, раздирал отчаянный вопль грудную клетку.  
Окрик повис посреди вновь затихшего Зала Совета, пока Оби-Ван носился по нему, что хищник по клетке. Магистры, что знали обо всём с самого начала, опускали головы; не ведающие до этого момента, как и сам Оби-Ван, бурлили в своих эмоциях и думали, что думать, оглушённые подобной новостью. Сила, дай мне сил, шептал себе Оби-Ван, пытаясь сказать:  
Мёртвые должны оставаться мёртвыми.  
А в голове всё равно вертелось: я хочу его увидеть. Опять. Снова. Лицо это увидеть, которое он знал в мельчайших деталях, улыбку эту, которая рисовалась во всех оттенках радости и гнева, услышать голос, льющийся в уши песней на языке ритмичной грации. Дотронуться до золотого сукна волос, до жаркого, жгучего полотна смуглой кожи, прикипеть к нему и раствориться в нём.  
И всё равно кричал: как вы могли, пытаясь добиться ответа от бессовестно совестливых людей, что посмели пойти против смерти. Что-то внутри него зацокало с ядом, загрохотало с обвинением: и всё равно ты хочешь увидеть его.  
Тайный проект «Лазарус» не вернул ему Энакина, Энакина со всеми его воспоминаниями, талантами, со связью с Силой и с самим Оби-Ваном; вместо этого выдал обычного клона с дорогим ему лицом и удивительно понимающим, знакомым блеском во взгляде. Да кого ты, говорил себе и ему Оби-Ван, закрывая глаза и медленно считая до трёх, чтобы успокоиться, да кого ты обманываешь, две буквы и пять цифр. Ты — не он.  
Энакин мёртв. Он умер не у него на руках, но сгорел потом на его глазах, остался лишь пеплом, вырезанным на камне именем и светлыми и не очень воспоминаниями в чужих головах.  
Что-то внутри Оби-Вана доставало из пепла (Энакина) его чувств, осевших в низу живота, чёрные угольки и рисовало по кроваво-красным рёбрам цифры и числа, отсчитывая. И потеряло счёт бесконечным звёздам, замазало все докучливые трещины на потолке, и оставило при себе только дни, перетекающие в недели, перетекающие в месяцы.  
Шёл тридцать четвёртый… сто семидесятый…  
Крайт-драконы в его снах замерзали в ледяных пустошах и падали замертво у тотемных столбов, разевая зубастые пасти.  
LE, говорил Мэйс Винду, вскидывая к нему суровое лицо, 14143 не пойдёт в твой двести двенадцатый.  
Я, договаривал за него Оби-Ван мысленно, не способен держать себя в руках рядом с ним, очевидно, так вы все думаете? Да-а, так они думают; они клонировали Энакина и забрали его у меня.  
Ему казалось, сердце внутри него давно покрылось сухой корочкой и вот-вот упадёт замертво на дно живота, к пеплу и уголькам, но вот оно: билось ярко и бешено, вольно и безумно. И, вроде бы, из-за чего? Из-за клона, из-за чистого лица без шрама, но со знакомым взглядом, из-за двух буковок и пяти цифр вместо имени?  
Сила, дай мне сил.  
Как вы можете, выдыхал он слова из остатков своей горечи и своей ярости. Вы вернули мне его и теперь отбираете, вновь посылая на смерть в одном из рядов бескрайнего легиона. Безымянного (две буквы, пять цифр), под командованием генерала, который был Энакину никем.  
Это не Энакин! пытались достучаться до него. И были, ситх их дери, правы.  
Но Оби-Ван всё равно стёр с костей все подсчёты и решил начинать с чистого листа.  
Шёл тридцать четвёртый день предпоследнего месяца в году, когда LE-14143, новорожденный ребёнок Силы, сразу же ею брошенный, вступил в ряды двести двенадцатого штурмового батальона под командованием генерала Кеноби.  
С того момента Оби-Ван перестал считать дни.  
* * *  
Две буквы и пять цифр рвались на поле брани с решимостью, бесстрашием и дикими хвастовством: смотрите, у меня нет ни Силы, ни светового меча, но я лучше вас всех вместе взятых. Как же это было знакомо.  
И, звёзды, он был лучше всех. Оби-Ван наблюдал за ним иногда, когда улучал время: его движения были наполнены первобытной хищной яростью, которая была присуща… Казалось, его бластер сейчас окатит сапфировым жжением меча воздух вокруг и выест механическое сердце очередного дроида. Конечно, всё это было иллюзией уставшего разума Оби-Вана: LE-14143 отстреливался от железяк, прятался от них за укрытиями и срывал с себя белый шлем после боя, взмахивая слипшимися от пота русыми прядями волос. Делал то, чего никогда не делал…  
Вражьи стаи растворялись в солнечном свете, в бластерных выстрелах, в пыли, дыму и осколках взрывов. LE-14143 как-то умудрялся выходить оттуда живым и невредимым; Сила отвернулась от сына, не признав его, но всегда, помимо воли, тайком спасала и укрывала его от напастей, как укрывала… Любила его до сих пор, обманываясь и успокаивая себя. Оби-Ван начинал считать теперь свои судорожные вдохи, каждый раз, когда видел LE-14143. Они проходили через всё такую же пустующую, умирающую грудную клетку.  
Но сердце начинало биться быстрее всегда, стоило клону под именем LE-14143 бросить на него знакомый взгляд и растянуть губы в знакомой улыбке. Не обманывайся, мглисто говорил глупому органу Оби-Ван.  
И начинал считать каждое биение своего сердца.  
Клоны постоянно умирали. Оби-Ван ждал, когда умрёт LE-14143, но тот не умирал — Сила его любила, несмотря ни на что.  
Энакина она не долюбила в своё время. Не долюбил его и Оби-Ван; долюбил, вернее, но так и не сказал об этом, так и не выказал этого. Понимал теперь всё с горечью, но всё так же без сожаления. Сожаление в себе он убил. Оно больше не грозилось убить его первым.  
Оби-Ван ловил на себе взгляды двух букв и пяти цифр, и внутри загорался огонёк, плавящий кости, чтобы добраться до сердца и заново зажечь его, но зажигал он только сухую солому волос, прежде чем Оби-Ван безжалостно гасил его.  
Оби-Ван сцеплял зубы. Каждый раз: не позволял огоньку этого сделать, тушил безраздумно и беспощадно. И отводил от клона свои пустые, мутные взгляды.  
* * *  
Господин Переговорщик — вот как назвал его LE-14143, и это были первые и единственные слова, которые Оби-Ван от него услышал, помимо представления при их первой встречи.  
Господин Переговорщик, позвал его знакомый, не знакомый голос, и рассматривающий на своих предплечьях синяки Оби-Ван вскинул вверх голову, что испуганная дичь, поймавшая взгляд притаившегося хищника. LE-14143 выживал каждый раз то ли чтобы окончательно свести Оби-Вана в могилу, то ли чтобы вытащить его оттуда, стоящего в ней одной ногой. Как легко было забыться, думал он, глядя в лицо напротив: углы челюсти и подбородка, укрытая русо-золотой менсалью макушка, солёные озёра синих глаз, на которые отбрасывают тени жилы длинных ресниц.  
Ты не Энакин — звенело в голове. И это было единственным, в чём Оби-Ван до сих пор оставался уверенным. Не ломай мою веру, клон, не рушь мою и без того разрушенную жизнь.  
Я видел старые голограмы, на которых мы стояли вместе, Господин Переговорщик, сказал не-Энакин, не замечая его душевных мук — или делая вид, что не замечает.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся ему слабо и тускло. Клоны звали его генералом Кеноби. Энакин звал его учителем и Оби-Ваном. Тугая петля сжалась вокруг его шеи, мешая вдыхать и выдыхать, лёгкие слиплись, укрыв сердце тонкой простынёй. LE-14143 не звал его ни одним из этих его званий и имён; он сел рядом, выжидая ответа.  
Мы не стояли вместе, хотелось гаркнуть Оби-Вану, проклацать костями зубов и прогнать эту живую и дышащую издёвку, которую сам подпустил к себе близко, подальше. Это был не ты. Ты — не Энакин; это видит Сила и видит Совет.  
Это вижу я — и не стану себя больше обманывать.  
— Как тебя звать? — спросил он вместо этого, и голос его был удивительно ровным и спокойным.  
Не может же клон продолжать звать себя LE-14143. Две буквы и пять цифр.  
LE-14143 кратко и горько рассмеялся и не ответил. Он сказал вместо этого: я считаю дни со своего рождения, и сегодня идёт тридцать четвёртый. Оби-Ван улыбнулся и задрал голову вверх, где на потолке ночного неба расстилались тянущиеся друг к другу звёзды. Оби-Ван взмахнул рукой:  
— А я считаю звёзды.  
LE-14143 посмотрел на него почти ласково, почти так же мягко, как смотрел на него Энакин в определённые моменты. Оби-Ван чуть не задохнулся, поймав его взгляд. LE-14143 задрал голову, и слова полились из него звуками свиристели, тихой и громкой одновременно — Оби-Вану хотелось зажать уши и в то же время сесть ближе, чтобы не пропустить ни одной буквы. LE-14143 рассказывал о трещинах созвездий, как рассказывал ему Энакин когда-то, и Оби-Ван слушал, душа в себе вопрос: откуда ты знаешь? Кто тебе сказал? Есть ли у тебя хоть толика его воспоминаний?  
Блёклый свет луны пытался дотянуться до LE-14143, и тени во впадинах его лица казались Оби-Вану чёрной, глубокой, бескрайней пустотой. Он то и дело дёргал ладонями, желая протянуть их к нему, проверить, зарыться пальцами в проруби и убедиться, что он не один здесь такой пустой и дырявый. LE-14143 не обращал на это внимания, продолжая говорить, словно они знали друг друга большую часть их жизней, словно они были друзьями, братьями, возлюбленными. Оби-Ван устал сражаться с миром и с самим собой. Он коснулся пальцами чужой горячей кожи, в темноте кажущейся серой, но пальцы не провалились в тени во впадинах. LE-14143 повернул к нему голову, и губы его зашевелились, спрашивая о чём-то.  
Сердце подсказало оглохшему пустому Оби-Вану: а как звать _Вас_?  
Улыбка резала губы острой сталью. Она пряталась за выцветшей соломой бороды, но LE-14143 всё равно её заметил, расцветая и чему-то радуясь. Оби-Ван уронил свои пальцы, разрывая прикосновения. Сила сжимала его плечи и шептала на ухо тихо и болезненно: что же они сделали с моим прелестным сыном?  
Клоны звали его генералом Кеноби. Энакин звал его учителем и Оби-Ваном. LE-14143 назвал его Господином Переговорщиком.  
И сейчас перед ним стоял выбор…  
— Оби-Ваном, — прошептали потрескавшиеся от жестокой и вымученной улыбки губы. — А тебя? — повторил.  
LE-14143 протянул ему крепкую ладонь. Тело занемело; в голове поселился липкий молочный туман. Оби-Ван, полупьяный и без алкоголя, вложил свою ладонь в чужую, сжал пальцы вокруг мозолей на фалангах, коснулся подушечками потной кожи на внутренней стороне, очертил ими мелкие царапины.  
Он касался пепла. Он касался вырвавшихся из пламени воспоминаний. Он касался живого человека, и лицо его, и голос, и улыбка, взгляд, движения, хватка — всё это было настолько знакомым, что прежний огонь расползался по сухим волосам, а искра в животе вспыхивала так сильно, что становилось больно.  
— Энакином, — ответил ему LE-14143 и склонил голову набок, выжидая реакции.  
Оби-Вану хотелось его ударить. Оби-Вану хотелось вскрикнуть, швырнуть в его лицо: не произноси этого имени! Не присваивай его себе, чужак и подделка!  
Оби-Ван лишь сжимал его ладонь до побелевших костяшек и считал царапины на коже его руки.  
Энакин, повторил он сухим шёпотом.  
Шёл тридцать четвёртый — шёл двести четвёртый день.  
— Но Вы можете звать меня Эни.  
* * *  
У Эни было тёплое тело.  
Созвездия родинок на спине.  
Мокрые от пота, спутанные, грязные волосы.  
И дыхание горячее настолько, что оно клеймило бледную, не привыкшую к такому жару кожу Оби-Вана.  
Оби-Ван прижимался лбом к влажному плечу, Оби-Ван пытался дотянуться губами до каждого оголённого участка кожи, Оби-Ван ловил ушами брошенные в раскалённый воздух тихие слова на известном и неизвестном ему языках. Оби-Ван рушил храмы в своих ладонях, выстраивал часовни на чужих лопатках, кусал язык, кусал губы и думал: Сила, хоть бы это было сном.  
Реальность била под дых.  
Оби-Ван спрашивал восторженно, испуганно и неверяще:  
— Что ты делаешь.  
И получал в ответ: ты же любил его.  
Ты любил его. Ты любил его ты любил его ты любил его ты любил его ты любил его ты любил его.  
Ты убил его.  
Это неправда, говорил он себе, я тут ни при чём. Герой Без Страха умер, как жил — Без Страха и на поле боя, от чьего-то выстрела, удара, взрыва, жертвуя своей жизнью во благо дела, отдаваясь смерти на войне, которой жил. Не дождался моих слабых рук. Не дождался моих никчёмных признаний. Растворился пеплом на костре под взгляды скорбящих людей, под взгляды угасающей надежды. Ты — не он.  
Ты — не он, повторил Оби-Ван вслух, громче, слишком громко. Оглушил и себя, и его. Луна серебрила золотые волосы Эни. Пальцы у него были длинные, и шершавые, и тёплые, и мокрые, они касались чужого лица, касались кожи с интересом исследовательским, с любопытством обычным, человеческим. Слова его звенели отзвуками громких бронзовых колоколов, растворяясь в глухой тишине между ними, глаза отсвечивали внутренним бесстыжим огнём.  
Я любил его. Ты — не он.  
Оби-Ван считал вдохи и выдохи; не свои. Эни отстранился от него, склонил голову набок, продолжая рассматривать.  
Назови его так, давай же: Э-энакин, мой юный ученик, мой дорогой падаван, старый друг…  
Эни, выдохнул Оби-Ван вместо всего этого. Он никогда не называл Энакина так. Никогда — ни единого разу.  
Эни…  
Три буквы. Ни одной цифры. Оби-Ван считал трещины на его спине и зарывался носом в волосы на загривке. Пальцы Эни плескались в сухой соломе его волос, и она начинала пылать неохотно, пламенем едва мерцающим, сквозистым и подавленным. И всё равно — пламя это пробиралась вниз, в его грудную клетку, под его рёбра, ласкало сердце, вымывая его от сукровицы, вымывая от старых, засохших ран. Чистое пламя, тусклое пламя самых искренних эмоций.  
Да. Да-да-да-да. Ты можешь звать меня так. Эни. Говорил Эни и открывал глаза; плещущие багряным костром во тьме, полыхающие песочным цветом по чешуе разинувшего пасть крайт-дракона.  
Ты любил его.  
Ты никогда не говорил ему этого. Никогда не прижимал его к себе так крепко и отчаянно-искренно, никогда не целовал и не чувствовал на себе, вокруг себя, в себе. В тебе нет сожалений об этом, потому что…  
Кожа слезала со старых, обугленных костей Оби-Вана. Эни трогал её, завороженный. В тебе нет сожалений, потому что тебе больше не о чем жалеть.  
Оби-Ван спросил у него, который день он насчитал со своего рождения. Нумерованный клон, потерянный сын Силы, опасный эксперимент не-чистого, не-честного Ордена, выращенный в пробирке и сразу ступивший в мир будучи взрослым мужчиной. Но, конечно, конечно… без _его_ воспоминаний, без его талантов, без его связи с Силой и с самим Оби-Ваном.  
Звёзды, но как он улыбался.  
Как он смотрел на него солёными озёрами своих глаз.  
Как он говорил его имя и как он отзывался на своё: Эни.  
Три буквы и ни одной цифры. Оби-Ван прятал лицо в его голой шее, прятал отросшие ногти под его кожей, прятал горячее возбуждение внутри его раскрытых эмоций. И Эни отвечал на каждое его движение, и слово, и чувство слепящим, бескрайним всполохом собственных.  
Сколько дней прошло с твоего рождения?  
Эни смеялся: я прекратил считать.  
Шёл… какой там шёл день?  
Если бы только можно было заранее выкопать себе могилу… но у джедаев не было могил, они сгорали и безвозвратно растворялись в Силе. Эни чертил руны на незнакомом языке по его раскрасневшемуся, колючему и бледному от усталости лицу, и Оби-Ван из последних сил старался не забываться и не теряться. Но как можно… когда Эни так…  
Чужак! Подделка!  
Оби-Ван лежал на спине и смотрел наверх. Считал звёзды в глазах Эни и трещины на небесах.  
Потолок разрушился под его веками.  
(Если бы у него спросили, как так получилось, Оби-Ван вряд ли бы смог внятно ответить, хотя сам ответ знал. Эни его знал. Скорбящая, унылая Сила его знала и скалила зубы: он не мой прекрасный сын. Он не твой Энакин.  
Оби-Ван улыбался смиренно и печально: Энакин никогда не был моим).  
И не будет, выдыхал он в губы горячему Эни. Своевольному Эни, понимающему Эни, живому, яркому, пылающему Эни.  
И не будет.  
* * *  
Остатки его снов ледяными облаками раскалывались на части и рушились ему на голову. Осколки облаков — снов — терялись в соломе его волос, царапали кожу и, тая медленно, но верно, стекали по голове прозрачной, стылой водой. Оби-Ван стряхивал капли с себя и раскрывал глаза.  
Эни-14143 (Нет, не-ет. Три буквы. Ни одной цифры. Эни) лежал рядом. Встань и иди. Вера твоя спасла тебя. Оби-Ван протянул влажную от пота и тающего сна ладонь и коснулся ею щеки и скулы Эни. Там, где раньше цвёл розовым гордый боевой шрам, теперь была кожа чистая и гладкая.  
Оби-Вану так ни разу не довелось дотронуться до этого шрама Энакина. Почти до всех его шрамов не довелось, за редкими исключениями.  
(Один раз схватил его за запястье, пытаясь уберечь беспокойного этого мальчишку, горячую голову, от поспешных решений, и случайно огладил пальцем небольшую старую метку на ладьевидной кости. Мысль о том, откуда она у него, преследовала Оби-Вана всё время, но он так и не решился спросить у Энакина об этом).  
Эни попросил его рассказать ему об Энакине. Оби-Ван взглянул на него так, что Эни сразу же стушевался, и посоветовал посмотреть старые голозаписи с Героем Без Страха.  
Это не то, кажется, обиженно проскрежетал Эни и покинул комнату, оставляя Оби-Вана в одиночестве. В голове его, наверное, вертелось: да почему ж ты такой, почему?  
Оби-Ван поднял взгляд. На потолке мерцали звёзды. За окном по ночному небу расползались трещины. Дни умирали внутри ближайшей чёрной дыры. Смысл теперь их считать? Смысл теперь считать всё это?  
Эни продолжал рваться в бой, словно спущенный с цепи хищник. Невидимый ошейник из толстого железа сам ломался на две части и падал к его ногам, когда они выходили на поле боя. На шее не оставалось никаких красных, натёртых следов; и хищник с лёгкостью уходил от выстрелов и взмахивал руками, как будто… Как будто неосознанно тянулся к Силе, и Сила, давя рыдания, тянулась к своему возлюбленному сыну, но не могла дотянуться.  
Потому что это не он! Твой сын умер! Умер на поле боя и сгорел потом в огне, оставаясь пеплом, именем, вырезанным по камню и пульсирующим от старой боли воспоминаниям Оби-Вана.  
Его зовут Эни… LE-14143. Не Энакин. Но об этом было так легко забыть. Ты навсегда останешься диким мальчишкой-джедаем, Энакин, даже после своей смерти, даже растворившись в объятиях одной из своих матерей. Даже если это не ты.  
Расскажи мне об Энакине, всё допытывался Эни, хмурил брови, и его молодое, чистое лицо в полутьме обрисовывалось нечёткими линиями и тёмными провалами, в которые нельзя было провалиться. Оби-Ван блуждал по ним пальцами и натыкался на новые шрамы. Съезжал продроглыми ладонями вниз и ощупывал другие метки, оставленные выстрелами, осколками, огнём и сталью.  
Сила, сколько прошло времени? Откуда у него столько шрамов, каких не было у Энакина?  
Хватит удивляться, приказывал Оби-Ван себе. Эни — не он. И почему-то эта мысль теперь не привносила с собой ничего, кроме глухого, блаженного успокоения. Сила обвивалась вокруг лже-сына щупальцами-объятиями, смирившаяся и понимающая. Словно говорила Оби-Вану: погляди на него. На его растущую внутри ярость, на все острые грани его беспокойных эмоций. Посмотри, как он любит. Посмотри, как он сражается. Посмотри, как он берёт и отдаётся.  
Посмотри: он для тебя всё, кем не стал Энакин. Он дорожит тобой так, как ты дорожил Энакином. Он смотрит на тебя так, как ты смотрел на Энакина. Он любит тебя так, как…  
И Оби-Ван рассказывал Эни про Энакина. Имя его вплавилось в язык за длинный рассказ; Оби-Ван не произносил его так давно, что оно казалось чужеродным (чужероднее, чем Эни. Чужероднее, чем две буквы и пять цифр). Угольки и пепел внутри его живота выметались оттуда холодным ветром, дующим из окна в его комнате, которую он ночами делил с Эни, остатки их вымывались солёной водой океанов; океанов, которых не было в хаттском языке. Оби-Ван запинался и рассказывал Эни про океаны; Эни смеялся и отвечал: я знаю, что такое океаны. Я видел их практически с самого рождения.  
Но ты никогда не видел песков, расстилающихся на мили вперёд. Не видел дюны, самум, не видел колючих, сухих веток редких пустынных растений, не вытряхивал повсюду проникающие песчинки из складок одежды. Оби-Ван улыбался своим мыслям. Солома в волосах высыхала по сезону, догорала в удушающем чёрном смоге, и на её месте…  
Возможно.  
Когда-нибудь.  
Заполыхают языки старого огойного пламени.  
Сила слушала Оби-Вана вместе с Эни, и, если бы могла — улыбалась бы, вспоминая своего неповторимого, дурного, отчаянного сына.  
Эни был таким же. И совсем другим. Оби-Ван, не замолкая, потянулся, огладил его ладьевидную кость пальцами и не нашёл старого, привычного шрама Энакина.  
В животе стало пусто, и только сердце продолжало биться за рёбрами.


End file.
